Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Adventures in Standard
by LevyTaine
Summary: Reiji did it. He created his assault team, codename "Lancers", to end the Dimension War. But what about protecting Standard? Join Leon Taylor as he proves to himself and others he has what it takes to be a hero.


**Scale 1: Dawn of the LDS Court Guards**

_Leon P.o.V._

"That's right, everyone. We are being dragged into a war between our dimension, Standard, and the Duel Academia of the Fusion Dimension. Which is exactly why I developed a group of duel soldiers to not only defend us from these invaders, but to pierce through their defenses, and end this farce of a war they started. Now I give you, our Lancers!"

I watched in awe, my crimson eyes starstruck, as the arena lights brightened, revealing the semifinalists of the championship: the Steadfast Duelist Noboru Gongenzaka, LDS Representative Shingo Sawatari, Pendulum Duelist Yuya Sakaki, the no-name Shun Kurosaki, the ninja Tsukikage, and-

"Is that... a child?" A member of the crowd asked, watching the same figure I was: a hooded child, fidgeting nervously. "How is a child like that supposed to help defend us?"

I had to agree with him; The idea of putting a child on the front lines was ridiculous. Reiji, however, believed differently, evident in how his brows furrowed. "Believe me, his skills are beyond satisfactory for this mission. He was trained by me, after all."

With that statement the crowd was silenced, no longer able to deny Reiji's choice in Duel Soldiers. I have to admit this now: hearing about a war between dimensions, and how a team of duelists was put together to end it…

This sounds crazy, but in the back of my mind, I can't help but think of it as truth, especially after witnessing the battle royale's duel recordings, and how many people were there wearing the same thing. They were pretty sketchy in my opinion.

"Don't. You. Dare." A feminine voice from my right suddenly said, getting my attention. I turned to face the owner, a pink-haired girl named Julie Cornwall, my closest friend for the past ten years. She was glaring at me with the heat of ten suns, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Wh-What do you mean? I wasn't thinking about anything dangerous." I suddenly blurted out, realizing shortly after that just saying that trapped me.

"You gave yourself away with that, you know." Julie said, sounding stern. "You're thinking something along the lines of 'I wanna join! Where do I sign up?'." I must've looked surprised, because shortly after she continued. "I've known you for years, Lee. It isn't that hard to tell what you're thinking."

"I don't know how to feel about that…" I muttered as we rose from out seats. We left the arena shortly after, the conversation becoming heated.

"Come on, Jules! This is my chance to help a lot of people! To be a hero! Why shouldn't I take it?"

"Because, Lee, wars are dangerous. I just… I don't want to see you hurt, or worse…" Julie said, wiping away a tear.

"What are you, my mom? I'll be fine." I said with a shrug, trying to break the solemn mood. From the angry look she gave me, I can say it worked. "Ugh! You're always so childish!" She answered, before sighing. "Besides, you're a greenhorn Action Duelist. Comparing your skills to that of Reiji's hand-picked Lancers, you wouldn't make it past the second turn."

"Geez, gotta hand it to you, Jules. You really know how to ruin a guy's dream…" I sulked. Julie sighed once more. "Sorry, but if it means keeping you alive…" she began, before she looked at me. "Yeah, I'm not the best Duelist now, but just you wait. I'll become strong, and I'll help in this war!" I tried my best to convey my conviction, hopefully she understood.

"That sounds so like you, Lee. Alright, if you go forward like that, I'll join you. You need somebody to watch your back, anyways." Julie stated. I was surprised. She doesn't like fighting, so this does confuse me. I hugged her, laughing as I did so.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Jules. To have my best friend's support… this is great!" I cried, surprised by Jules' red face. "Huh? Julie? You doing okay?"

"H-Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" Nodding her head furiously, she answered my question. However, doubt entered my head when I heard her mumble something about "been hugged in forever." Girls are weird.

I noticed a call on my duel disk, so I answered, surprised to see my mother and Ms. Sakaki, Yuya Sakaki's mother, in the middle of a conversation. Weird. I didn't know they were friends..?

"Mom? You called?" I asked, confused as to if she called by mistake or not.

"Oh, yes. I received a call from your school. Something about wanting to see you for screening? Anyway, it sounded like an opportunity you'd like to take, so I decided to tell you as soon as possible. Remember, be home in time for dinner! Oh and is that Julie with you I see?"

"Hey, Ms. Taylor." Julie said over my shoulder, waving slightly.

"Hello Julie. Please watch out for my Leon. He's so like his father it worries me sometimes."

"Mom!" I whined, getting a giggle from the two female adults on the line. "Anyway, I've got to go. Yoko and I are watching a movie, and it's just getting good! Bye, Sweetie!"

With that, the call ended. I turned to face Julie, who looked pretty amused. "So, Sweetie," she began, which irked me, probably why she did it. "Are you going to this 'meeting' thing?"

"Of course! It probably affects my rank there, so why take the chance and not show up?" I asked. Seeing my reasoning, Julie relented. "Alright. You go take care of that. My dad and I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then!" I shouted as I ran towards Leo Duel School.

_Julie P.o.V_.

I sighed, watching Leon run towards the school. "That Lee, so full of energy…" I mumbled as I walked, thinking about the memories we made together. '_His personality has hardly changed as we grew up. He's still trying to protect others before worrying about himself. It's cute…_' I continued my way home with these thoughts in my head, preparing to meet up with Leon's family for dinner later.

* * *

_Leon P.o.V._

**_(Leo Duel School)_**

I flashed my I.D. at the door, quickly running up to the principal's office with an excited smile on my face as I tried to make myself more presentable: combing my ruby red hair, straightening my Maiami Junior High uniform, the works. Soon enough, I stood in front of the principal's office. Swallowing nervously, I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Spoke the person on the other side, hopefully Ms. Akaba. I entered the room, surprised by how big it was for just being an office.

"Ms. Akaba, I received your message and came straight away. What did you need my- oh, am I interrupting something?" I asked, surprised to see the head of the Synchro department, Ms. Aoi, speaking with Ms. Akaba, before both of the adults directed their attention to me.

"...So this boy's Leon Taylor…" Ms. Akira mumbled, getting a look at me, making me nervous as she examined me.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, feeling confused. Ms. Akaba looked at me sternly, before smiling. "Mr. Taylor, I'm glad you could make it." Ms. Akaba said as she rose from her seat, walking over to me. "Now, you're probably wondering why I called you here."

I nodded. '_I have an idea, but let's confirm it._' Gulping nervously, I spoke up. "Does it have to do with my rank in the school?"

Both Ms. Aoi and Ms. Akaba looked at me in surprise, before Ms. Aoi smirked. "Quick on the uptake." She nodded. "It's something like that. You see, Ms. Akaba has an idea for a project similar to her son's Lancers group."

'_Wait a minute…_'

"To my understanding, my son Reiji is taking duelists of high caliber with him to end this 'dimensional war'. But what about here? Who's going to 'defend the castle', so to speak?" Ms. Akaba continued.

'_They're serious. This-This is happening!_' My excitement kept building.

"That's where you come in, young man. I've looked at your duel record, and I'm impressed. Maintaining a 75 percent win-loss record with a… somewhat unorthodox deck. Plus there was the profile report I received from the teachers describing how ready-to-help you always are. You piqued my interest, and as such, I wanted to offer you a place on the team. However-"

"I disagree with Ms. Akaba's decision. There are plenty of other students out there that have better records. Your job is to prove to me that you have the skill it takes to be a part of this group." Ms. Aoi said bluntly, looking at - or _through_ \- me.

This caught me off-guard, but it's not like I didn't expect it. "Really? Then, how should I prove it to you?"

"Spoken like a true duelist. However, words are nothing if your actions don't match them." Ms. Aoi began, before raising her Duel Disk towards me. "Show me your skill, and your Duelist Spirit, the only way we do in LDS - a duel!"

Hearing Ms. Aoi's sudden declaration, I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. "Great! I get to duel a department head, and a chance to be a hero!"

Ms. Aoi looked over at Ms. Akaba with a look of… disappointment? "This type of naivete can cost us the war." She said with a sigh. I just shrugged. "I prefer to think of it as optimism."

"Yeah? Well, save your 'optimism' for after the war." Ms. Aoi returned with a glare that sent a shiver down my back. Ms. Akaba sighed as we left her office for the duel arena. "Don't think ill of Ms. Aoi, Mr. Taylor. She means well."

"Don't worry, Ms. Akaba. I've dealt with my share of people like Ms. Aoi, so I know how to deal with her." I said with a child-like grin.

As we stood on the arena field shuffling our decks, Ms. Aoi spoke up, sounding slightly concerned.

"You know, Leon," She stopped, locking her deck into her Duel Disk's deck slot. "You can still back out. No one would think any less of you if you did."

"And why would I do that?" I asked as I locked my deck into my Duel Disk's deck slot. "If I did, I'd miss my chance to be a hero! To make a difference! So I'm sorry, Ms. Aoi, but I'm not backing down here!"

Ms. Aoi smirked at me as we drew our starting hands. "Your resolve is impressive, as expected of the boy that caught Ms. Akaba's eye. But let's find out if your skill can back it up!"

**Real Solid Vision initiated. Action Field "Sogen" active.**

The arena's automated voice announced as the area around us began to change into a grassy plain. With an excited grin, I gazed at my opponent.

**_"Let's Duel!"_**

**Leon vs. Ms. Aoi**

**Leon: 4000 L.P.**

**-Ms. Aoi: 4000 L.P.**

"I'll take the first turn! Draw!" Ms. Aoi declared, drawing for her turn. "I'll start by summoning **Aromage Jasmine** in defense position!" She announced. A white plant bulb appeared on her field, before it bloomed into a flower housing a white-haired little girl who was using her satchel as a shield.

**(Aromage Jasmine: Light/Plant/Effect/100 ATK/1900 DEF)**

"Next, I'll set two cards facedown, and end my turn. Make your move, Mr. Taylor." Ms. Aoi ended her turn. With that, I drew.

**-Leon: 4000 L.P.**

**Ms. Aoi: 4000 L.P.**

Examining my hand, I sighed. "Well, the best move to make for now is this. I'll summon **Marauding Captain** in attack mode!" Appearing on my field was a sandy blonde haired soldier, wearing armor.

**(Marauding Captain: Earth/Warrior/Effect/1200 ATK/400 DEF)**

"But why stop there? My captain's effect activates! It allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! So I'll summon another **Marauding Captain**!" With a quick burst of light, another Marauding Captain appeared on my field, standing to the right of the first with a stern glare on his face.

"Now, I'll activate the spell card **Reinforcements of the Army**, which allows me to add a level 4 or lower warrior monster, like my **Attack Gainer**. Finally, I activate the continuous spell **The A. Forces**, giving my warriors an extra 200 ATK points for every warrior monster on my field."

As I spoke, the two captains began to glow a faint blue aura, before it faded away.

**(Marauding Captain x2: 1200 - 1600 ATK)**

"Before you end your turn, I activate my continuous trap **Solemn Wishes**! This allows me to gain 500 Life Points every time I draw cards." Ms. Aoi announced, her trap card springing to life from behind Jasmine.

"Now I'll end my turn. Your move!" I said with a grin. Ms. Aoi smirked at me while drawing. "Two **Marauding Captains**, huh? While setting up a wall is a good idea, it won't last this turn!" She declared, her figure glowing green as her trap's effect resolved.

**Leon: 4000 L.P.**

**Ms. Aoi: 4500 L.P.**

"Now Jasmine's first effect activates! Since I gained life points, I get to draw one card." She continued, drawing another card and glowing green once more.

**Ms. Aoi: 5000 L.P.**

"Thanks to Jasmine, I get an additional normal summon since I have more Life Points than you. So now I'll summon **Aromage Rosemary** and **Aromaseraphy Angelica** in attack position." A flurry of blue petals spiraled down onto the field, before coming together and becoming a blue garbed female. Shortly after, a small ball of light joined the blue lady on Ms. Aoi's field, before flashing brightly, being replaced by a small fairy-like creature.

**(Aromage Rosemary: Water/Plant/Effect/1800 ATK/700 DEF)**

**(Aromaseraphy Angelica: Light/Plant/Effect/Tuner/0 ATK/0 DEF)**

"And now, using my level 1 tuner monster Aromaseraphy Angelica, and my level 4 Aromage Rosemary, I **_Synchro Summon_**! _Fairy protector of gardens, arrive now and defend your home!_ Appear, Level 5! **Aromaseraphy Rosemary**!" Ms. Aoi called out, as her monsters became a single green ring and four stars flowed through it, shortly before flashing brightly as a new monster appeared on the field. She was a blue garbed monster, similar to her last one. However, the difference here was that this one had wings.

**(Aromaseraphy Rosemary: Light/Plant/Effect/2000 ATK/ 900 DEF)**

"Rosemary's first effect activates!" Ms. Aoi said. "Thanks to it, because my all plant-type monsters I control gain 500 Attack and Defense Points!" her monsters were surrounded by a blue aura, before it faded, showing that their stats increased.

**(Aromaseraphy Rosemary: Light/Plant/Effect/2500 ATK/ 1400 DEF)**

**(Aromage Jasmine: Light/Plant/Effect/600 ATK/ 2400 DEF)**

"Now I'll change the location with the field spell, **Aroma Garden**!" Ms. Aoi continued, activating her spell. Suddenly, the grassy plain began to change, with majority of the grass either disappearing or becoming a flowerbed, while a small house made it's presence known off in the distance.

"I activate my field spell's effect! I gain 500 Life Points! This in turn activates Rosemary's second effect! I can target one face-up card you control, and negate it's effects! Now your left-most captain has it's effect negated!" With one move, Ms. Aoi had managed to stop my attempts at a flimsy defense. '_Not like I really needed both captains, anyways._' I thought with a sad smile. It still hurt a bit to see my strategy, however hastily put together, beaten.

"Battle! Aromaseraphy Rosemary, attack the captain on the right!" Ms. Aoi ordered, with the blue fairy following through on the command shortly after, striking down my monster.

**Leon: 3100 L.P.**

"With that, I end my turn." Ms. Aoi said with a smirk. "I hope this isn't the best you have to offer, Mr. Taylor."

"Well you're prayers have been answered, Ms. Aoi, cause you haven't seen anything yet! Draw!" I yelled, looking over my hand before smiling.

"Well, Ms. Aoi, since you were kind enough to show us your synchro summon, I'll show you mine! I summon **Goblindbergh** in attack position!" Placing the card on my duel disk, a red biplane appeared in the sky, a goblin wearing a pair of goggles acting as the pilot.

**(Goblindbergh: Earth/Warrior/Effect/1400 ATK/0 DEF)**

"And now I'll use it's effect! It allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. I summon the tuner monster **Attack Gainer**!" I said. The monster joined my field, wearing a set of dark green armor and white pants.

**(Attack Gainer: Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/0 ATK/0 DEF)**

"Now I tune my level 1 Attack Gainer to my level 4 Goblindbergh and my level 3 Marauding Captain! _Appear from beyond the burning heat waves! Synchro Summon! Level 8! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!_" I chanted, summoning my synchro monster. It came through the synchro rings, appearing as a bright red warrior, brandishing two greatswords for weapons.

**(Crimson Blader: Fire/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800 - 3000 ATK/2600 DEF)**

"First, Attack Gainer's effect activates!" I stated. "Since it was used for a synchro summon, I can target your Rosemary, and have it lose 1000 Attack Points until the End of this turn! _Drain Charge_!" A red aura surrounded the blue fairy briefly, causing the fairy to stagger.

**(Aromaseraphy Rosemary: 2500 - 1500 ATK)**

"Now let's do it, Crimson Blader! Battle! Crimson Blader attacks Aromaseraphy Rosemary! _Scarlet Slash_!" I commanded, my monster moving to follow my order. Ms. Aoi scoffed.

"Naive!" She said. "I activate my facedown card, **Wall of Thorns**!" Her trap revealed itself as a wall of, well, thorns, rose out of the ground, protecting her monsters. "When you attempt to attack one of my plant-type monsters, my trap destroys all of your attack position monsters on your field! Say goodbye to your Crimson Blader!" The thorns began thrashing about randomly, before restricting, then promptly destroying the red swordsman.

"Tch!" I scoffed. "Then I'll... end my turn." I declared with a sigh. Ms. Aoi looked at me, her eyes full of what I can assume was disappointment.

"If this is all your skill amounts to, I'm highly offended you thought you could protect anyone, much less yourself. Draw!" She announced, and I have to say, her words... they hurt a bit. '_No, focus on the duel. I'll have time to nurse hurt feelings afterwords._'

"Jasmine's and Rosemary's effects activate, giving me a draw and negating the effect of your spell!" The blue fairy-esque monster fired a beam of... daisies(?) at my spell, surrounding it with flowers.

**Ms. Aoi: 6000 L.P.**

"Now I'll summon **Twilight Rose Knight** in attack position and use it's effect, which allows me to special summon **Aromage Cananga**, also in attack!" The knight, garbed in dark armor with a white cape, appeared on the field, followed by a brown plant blooming from the ground, releasing a girl wearing a brown robe.

**(Twilight Rose Knight: Dark/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/1000 ATK/1000 DEF) **

**(Aromage Cananga: Earth/Plant/Effect/1400 - 1700 ATK/1000 DEF)**

"Now I tune my level 3 knight to my level 3 Cananga! _A queen of nature itself ascends to the thorny throne! Royal rose, bloom! _Synchro Summon! Level 6! **Queen of Thorns**!" Ms. Aoi chanted as she synchro summoned again, a giant rose bud appearing on the field, before blooming, being replaced by a woman-like being, whose body was covered by vines and leaves.

**(Queen of Thorns: Light/Plant/Effect/2200 - 2700 ATK/1800 DEF)**

I checked my screen, reading the newest monster's text before gasping. '_Th-This is... She sealed my monsters!_'

"Judging by your face, I'd say you just realized that, with Queen of Thorns on the field, I've effectively won the duel. Unless you have a way to stop her..?" Ms. Aoi asked rhetorically, smirking. "Who am I kidding? The duel's over! Battle! Queen of Thorns, attack Leon directly! _Rain of Roses_!" Nodding, Ms. Aoi's queen raised a hand, launching a wave of flower petals at me.

**Leon: 3100 L.P. - 900 L.P.**

"Now, Rosemary, finish him off!" Ms. Aoi ordered her blue monster, who began to charge at me. Moving quickly, I discarded my last card. "I activate the effect of **Sphere Kuriboh** in my hand! By discarding it, I can switch your monster to defense position!" With that declaration, my Kuriboh appeared on the field, before hovering around Aromage Rosemary, forcing the monster to kneel.

"Hmm? So it seems that you get to see another turn... very well. I'll end my turn here. Now, try to turn this duel around, Leon Taylor!" Ms. Aoi announced.

'_Come on, my deck, come through for me_!' I thought, hoping against hope for a good draw. "I draw!" Shouting that phrase, I drew my card. Looking at my hand, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? Have you accepted your defeat?" Ms. Aoi asked, sounding slightly put off by my sudden action.

I shook my head in refusal. "That couldn't be further from the truth! My deck hasn't given up yet, so I shouldn't either! I activate my spell card, **Monster Reborn**!" I declared as I activated my card, watching as my teacher staggered before correcting her posture. "I use it to special summon my Crimson Blader from the graveyard, in attack position! So welcome back, Crimson Blader!" rising from a black portal in the ground, my red warrior returned to the field, brandishing a single sword.

"Now my spell The A. Forces' effect kicks in, giving my swordsman an extra 200 attack points!" I stated as my bladesman got into striking position, a green aura enveloping the monster before fading.

**(Crimson Blader: 2800 - 3000 ATK)**

"Now, we battle! Go, Crimson Blader! Attack Aromaseraphy Rosemary!" I ordered. In a matter of moments, the red swordsman had bisected the blue fairy, before it shattered.

**Ms. Aoi: 6000 L.P. - 5500 L.P.**

"And now Crimson Blader's effect activates! It prevents you from normal or special summoning a level 5 or higher monster on your next turn! _Scarlet__ Oppression_!" I announced.

"Don't forget about my other cards, Mr. Taylor! Aroma Garden's effect activates! Since an 'Aroma' monster was destroyed, I gain 1000 Life Points!" Ms. Aoi returned. "This activates Jasmine's effect, giving me another card, which activates my trap's effect!"

**Ms. Aoi: 5500 L.P. - 7000 L.P.**

'_Great... but at least I stopped her from summoning something with a high level for now._' I smiled. "I'm still in this! I end my turn!"

Ms. Aoi smiled. "Well then, you proved me wrong, Mr. Taylor. It would seem that you may have some skill. However! That doesn't mean you're walking out of here victorious!" She announced. "My turn! Draw! Now my cards' effects activate once more!"

**Ms. Aoi: 7000 L.P. - 8000 L.P.**

"Now, I'll set two cards, then summon the tuner monster, **Spore**, in defense position!" My teacher continued, summoning a white puffball with eyes.

**(Spore: Wind/Plant/Tuner/Effect/400 ATK/800 DEF)**

'_Why would she bother summoning a tuner monster if she can't synchro summon this turn? What's her plan?_' I thought to myself, reading her monster's effects in confusion.

"I'll switch Queen of thorns into defense, and I'll end." Ms. Aoi spoke up. I grinned, happily drawing my card. '_I might have a chance here..!_'

"No time like the present! Battle! Attack her Queen of Thorns, Crimson Blader!" I announced.

"Before you attack, I activate my facedown cards, **Dried Winds** and a second Solemn Wishes!" Ms. Aoi announced as her traps revealed themselves.

After reading her newest card's effects, I grimaced before smirking. "That's a dangerous card, but it wont stop my attack! Go, Crimson Blader! _Scarlet Slash_!" My monster continued his assault, destroying Queen of Thorns. "This activates his effect again, and you know what that means, Ms. Aoi!" I said with a smile. "Now, I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn."

"Getting rid of not one, but _two_ of my synchro monsters is no easy feat. I applaud you for that, Mr. Taylor. But if that's all you could accomplish this duel ends here! Draw!" Ms. Aoi said. "Now my effects activate! I gain 1000 Life Points thanks to my twin traps, Jasmine gets me another draw which gives me another 1000 Life Points, and Dried Winds allows me to destroy your Crimson Blader!" A spiral of hot wind and dried leaves fired out of the Dried Winds trap, speeding towards Crimson Blader before destroying the monster and dispelling itself. I covered my eyes, shielding them from the strong wind.

**Ms. Aoi: 8000 L.P. - 10,000 L.P.**

"Now I'll set one card facedown, switch Spore into attack, and activate my garden's effect, giving me another 500 Life Points, while raising the ATK and DEF of all plant-type monsters I control by 500 points!"

**Ms. Aoi: 10,000 L.P. - 10,500 L.P.**

**(Aromage Jasmine: 100 - 600 ATK/1900 - 2400 DEF)**

**(Spore: 400 - 900 ATK/800 - 1300 DEF)**

'_Things just keep getting worse..._' I thought.

"Now, battle! Tackle him, Spore!" Ms. Aoi commanded, pointing at me as the fluffball rolled in my direction.

"I activate my trap card, **Spirit Force**! Now, by reducing the damage to zero, I can add a warrior-type tuner monster with 1500 or less defense points from my graveyard to my hand, like my old pal Attack Gainer!" I countered the monsters attack, watching as it harmlessly rolled passed me, it's eyes becoming spirals from dizziness.

"I'll set one card and end my turn. You've shown me your tenacity to persevere through hardships in this duel, Mr. Taylor. Now let's see if you can turn the tables!"

"I'll do more than turn the tables, I'll win this duel!" I declared, my determination reaching it's peak. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. '_This is it, the final turn. I could really use something good..._' I thought. "My turn! I draw!" I drew my card aggressively, the force behind it creating a small wind.

* * *

(3rd Person P.o.V.)

_Ten minutes ago_

Himika watched the duel from the observation deck, a smile on her face. '_Like I thought, Mr. Taylor is a good fit..._' She thought. The door to the room opened, with four adolescents walking in, two girls and two boys.

"The other recruit is dueling now, Ms. Akaba?" One of the girls asked. She had tanned skin, shoulder-length black hair, and red eyes. Wearing a small blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination, she seemed curious as to who would be joining them.

"Yes, Masumi. He's just down there." Ms. Akaba pointed to the viewing window, as the teens walked over to see just who she meant.

"Wait, him? Really?" One of the boys asked, feeling confused. He also had tanned skin, with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes, dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior and the sleeves torn off.

"Yes him. Yaiba. You'd be surprised, what he lacks in skill, he makes up for in tenacity." Ms. Akaba said, making the other girl sigh. "Tell me something I don't know..." She said as she rolled her eyes, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. "That's right. You're his friend, right, Ms. Cornwall?"

Julie nodded. "Yes I am, Ms. Akaba. Is that a problem?"

"No, no... just wanted to confirm, is all." The older woman returned. The last boy sighed deeply, before shrugging. "I don't get why, out of all of the other students, he's the one that caught your attention, Ms. Akaba, but I won't question it." He said, getting a nod from Himika. "Good call, Hokuto." Yaiba muttered into his ear. Hokuto has purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. Julie looked at Himika out of confusion. "Okay, I get why these guys are here, and I have a rough guess about Lee down there, but why me? Why'd you call me here?"

"Now that's an odd question, isn't it? Why wouldn't you be here? Your grades and record tell me that you're one of the best choices for me. Yes, these three are the best each special summoning course has to offer, but you, Ms. Cornwall," Himika said, now pointing at Julie, "You have a record on par with each of them _without_ an extra deck method. That is why I called you here."

Shocked that Himika was paying attention to her, Julie took a deep breath, returning her attention to the duel below. "You can do it, Lee..." She muttered, not going unnoticed by Masumi.

"It's my turn! I draw!"

* * *

(Leon P.o.V.)

"First I'll play **Pot of Greed**, allowing me to draw two cards. Now, since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Junk Forward** from my hand!" I shouted as I summoned the monster: an odd-looking, cream-armored being.

**(Junk Forward: Earth/Warrior/Effect/900 ATK/1500 DEF)**

"Now I normal summon another Marauding Captain, and use it's effect to special summon Attack Gainer once more! So now I can tune my level 1 Attack Gainer to my level 3 Marauding Captain and Junk Forward! _Masterless warrior that knows no equal! Come forth to this field and show your skills in battle__!_ Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Driven Daredevil**!" I summoned my monster, a grey-haired man wearing green chest armor and black shin guards, wielding a katana in one hand and a cutlass in the other, a naginata strapped to his back.

**(Driven Daredevil: Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2400 ATK/2100 DEF)**

"And thanks to Attack Gainer, your Spore loses 1000 attack points until my turn's over!" I announced as a red glow appeared around her monster, weakening it.

**(Spore: 900 ATK - 0 ATK)**

"Now, battle! Daredevil, attack her Aromage Jasmine!" I ordered the warrior.

"Before you attack, I activate my facedown card, **Humid Winds**! I pay 1000 Life Points to add Aromage Cananga from my deck to my hand!" Ms. Aoi announced. My monster destroyed hers as she added her card to her hand.

**Ms. Aoi: 10,500 L.P. - 9500 L.P.**

"Now I end my turn. This was a fun duel, if I may be so bold." I said. Ms. Aoi looked at me with confusion. "How so, Mr. Taylor? You've been fighting an uphill battle since the beginning."

"Yeah, sure, I wasn't able to get over your insane wall of Life Points, but this duel showed me new strategies to try with my own cards, so I can say I had a good time!" I answered her question with a smile.

"...You're a strange young man, aren't you?" She returned, a smirk slowing working it's way onto her face. "Nonetheless, it's about time I finished toying with you. Draw! Now my twin traps' effects activate, giving me 1000 Life Points. This activates the effect of Dried Winds, allowing me to destroy your monster." With that, my field was effectively empty as Ms. Aoi gained more Life Points.

**Ms. Aoi: 9500 L.P. - 10,500 L.P.**

"Now I sacrifice my Spore to summon **Aromage Bergamot**!" Ms. Aoi spoke as red petal fell gracefully onto the field, forming a man.

**(Aromage Bergamot: Fire/Plant/Effect/2400 ATK/1800 DEF)**

"Now, since I control an 'Aroma' monster, I can special summon Aromaseraphy Angelica from the graveyard." She continued, summoning her monster. "The downside is that she's banished if summoned this way, but that doesn't matter now, does it? I tune my level 1 Angelica to my level 6 Bergamot! _An icy cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, bloom!_ Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Black Rose Dragon**!" Chanting, Ms. Aoi summoned her third synchro monster, a black dragon with wings and a body made of rose petals.

**(Black Rose Dragon: Fire/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2400 ATK/1800 DEF)**

Seeing her dragon, I felt something _tugging_ at the back of my skull, like I was forgetting something important. I shook off the feeling, facing my loss with a smile.

'_Whoa... strange feeling of deja vu just now._'

"Battle! Go, Black Rose, end this! _Black Rose Gale_!" Ms. Aoi commanded her dragon, who responded why launching a flurry of sharp rose petals in my direction, cutting into me and finishing the rest of my Life Points.

**Leon: 900 L.P. - 0 L.P.**

**Ms. Aoi wins!**

The Action Field faded away, leaving us in the empty arena. Ms. Aoi looked at me, a small but noticeable smile on her face. "You fought well, better than most students who duel me." She said as she lead me to the exit. I smiled at her compliment, opening the door.

"Thanks, Ms. Aoi. That means a lot, coming from-"

"Lee!" Interrupted by a _very_ familiar voice, I turned just in time to be tackled by Julie. She looked me up and down, apparently checking for wounds.

"Are you okay? I saw that last attack. You didn't get cut anywhere, did you?" She asked me, earning a small chuckle from Ms. Aoi behind me, who muttered something about love or whatever. At this, Julie blushed and pushed me away, just as Ms. Akaba walked in, flanked by three others around my age.

"If Ms. Aoi is done playing around with you, Mr. Taylor, I'd like to say you passed my test."

'_Wait, what? But I lost!_' I thought. Apparently, so did those with Ms. Akaba.

"What? But Ms. Akaba, he lost the duel!" The girl exclaimed, voicing the opinion of both of us. Ms. Akaba nodded in agreement, only bringing me even _more_ confusion.

"Yes, he did indeed lose. However, the main purpose of that duel wasn't to test his ability, but his will. To see if he would be mentally broken in the face of adversity. Now, while he wavered once or twice, he regained his composure and stayed strong until the duel ended. Which is why I'm happy to say this-" Ms. Akaba snapped her fingers as a the attendant from earlier appeared again, giving her something she gave to me: a new LDS badge shaped like a shield, the initials of the school written across the shield in white.

"Welcome to the Lancers: Court Guards."

* * *

_Later that night..._

I laid in my bed, sighing as I looked at the ceiling. '_I can't believe this is real. I'm on the way to being a real hero, just watch me, world!_' I rolled over, facing my desk and the new deck on top of it. '_I have to thank Ms. Akaba for the new deck. _Six Samurai_, was it?_' I got off of my bed, standing before my desk as I looked through the cards. With a smile, I placed the deck back on my desk and laid down once more. '_The cards match my play style, with a few added bonuses. I should properly look through the cards in the morning._' With that thought, I went to sleep.

* * *

(? P.o.V.)

I stared my opponent down, drawing for my turn. Looking at my card, I smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to summon back **Junk Synchron **from the grave!" I watched as my favorite tuner appeared once more on my field. "Now, I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 5 **Junk Warrior**! _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro Summon! Level 8! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!"

**(Stardust Dragon: Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500 ATK/2000 DEF)**

As my monsters combined to synchro summon my white dragon, I couldn't help but smile at my opponent, who smiled back, albeit with less enthusiasm. "We never do change, do we -?"

"Of course! When we clash, we wear our pride on our sleeves and let our cards do the talking!" They responded, making me laugh. "Right you are, -! Now let me show you what my cards had to say! I activate my equip spell, **Fighting Spirit**, and equip it to my Stardust Dragon, giving it 300 extra attack points for each monster on your field! Since you have two such monsters, it gains 600!"

**Stardust Dragon: 2500 - 3100 ATK**

"Now, battle! Stardust, attack his -! _Cosmic Flare_!" I shouted as my dragon fired a white beam from its maw aiming for -'s contrasting black dragon.

* * *

(Leon P.o.V.)

I awoke with a start, my head _pounding_. Sitting up, I looked over at my alarm clock, reading 3:00 a.m.

'_What was that dream about? _Stardust Dragon_... I remember that dragon, but from where?_' After thinking about it for a minute, I gave up. Shrugging, I went back to sleep. '_I'll just ask about it later._'

* * *

**A/N: Hello, true believers! It is I, LevyTaine, once again releasing a new story! Now, I know some of you may have questions, probably concerning the other stories I have here. Well, worry not! I have no plans to stop posting for them, especially my DxD ones. However, I was just rewatching this series a couple days ago, when I thought "What happened in Standard while the Lancers were away?" and boom! This story was born, haha! A-Anyway, please rate & review like usual! Thank you!**

**LevyTaine, out~!**


End file.
